This invention relates generally to the field of document security, and more particularly to printing and reading of document components to safeguard and verify the authenticity of a document.
It has been proposed to provide postage stamp printing devices that may be used by postal patrons to print their own postage stamps. However, it is an important consideration that counterfeiting of such postage stamps be deterred. More generally, it is desirable to provide printed security elements that are suitable for deterring counterfeiting of a wide variety of documents.